


New Member of the Fam

by purgatory_pd



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, the doctor gets a puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_pd/pseuds/purgatory_pd
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor are having a nice relaxing day when they find an abandoned puppy. The Doctor asks Yaz if they can keep it.





	1. Can We Keep Him?

The Doctor and Yaz were walking along a boardwalk on a hot summer day in New California. Graham and Ryan had stayed back in Sheffield to sort out some bills and check on Grace’s house. It was the Doctor that had suggested that the two of them have a relaxing day at the beach instead of going on one of their normal crazy adventures. Yaz was more than willing to spend a day alone with the Doctor doing anything at all but jumped at the opportunity to have a chance to be with the Doctor without any sort of disaster commanding their attention.

Yaz was wearing a tank top and shorts. The Doctor had been unable to stop herself from running her eyes over the other woman’s toned body when she had come out into the console room wearing that. The blonde woman had blushed and Yaz smirked because she was hoping to get that sort of reaction out of the time lord that she adored so much. The Doctor was wearing her normal blue shirt with the rainbow stripes, yellow suspenders, and short pants. She had decided to leave her usual coat inside the Tardis however and also wasn’t wearing a white long sleeve undershirt she normally did. Yaz noted how strong the Doctor’s arm muscles looked and found herself wishing that the blonde would show them off more often.

“Doctor, how are you not burning up?” asked Yaz who had begun to sweat slightly in the heat.

“Time lords aren’t like you humans. We can regulate our body temperatures. Well to an extent. It has to be well below zero before I get cold and around 60 Celsius before I get hot.”

“Lucky you,” Yaz teased, elbowing the other woman lightly. “If I get much hotter, I might melt.”

“Why didn’t ya say somethin earlier? Can’t have a universe with a hot Yaz.” The two of them looked at each other, the Doctor turning a deep shade of red as she realized what she had said. “I mean hot as in temperature. Not like attractive hot. Not that I don’t think that you’re not attractive. You’re very pretty. I wasn’t tryin to hit on you or nothin. Did I make things weird? Oh no, I’ve gone and made things weird.”

A smile spread across Yaz’s face as the Doctor awkwardly rambled. She loved how flustered the blonde could get over simple things.  “Doctor stop. You haven’t made anything weird. I know what you meant. What do you say we find an ice cream shop and cool off?”

The Doctors hazel eyes sparkled in a way that made Yaz’s heart melt. “Ice cream! Brilliant idea Yaz! Love ice cream!”

The Doctor grabbed one of Yaz’s tan skinned hands with one of her pale skinned ones and began pulling her down the boardwalk. The younger woman’s heart skipped a beat when the Doctor’s warm skin made contact with hers. Then she was giggling as she caught up to the older woman as they made their way towards one of the nearby stores.

A bell rang when they entered the shop and they were greeted by several workers wearing all white uniforms with red aprons over top. The Doctor bounced on her toes like an excited child as she looked at all the flavors to choose from in the cases.

“There’s so many to choose from! What are you going to get Yaz?”

The younger woman bent down to look in the same display freezer that the excited blonde was looking into. She quickly found the flavor she wanted. “Mint chocolate chip! It’s my favorite.”

“Good choice. Oh no way!” The Doctor’s face lit up in a way that made Yaz feel butterflies in her stomach. “They’ve got a fish fingers and custard flavor!”

Yaz rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered how the beautiful alien ate such strange things.

The Doctor stood up and ordered from the man waiting patiently for them behind the counter. “Two cones please. One with mint chocolate chip and one with fish fingers and custard.”

“Coming right up!” the man said cheerily. When he handed the cones to the two women he said with a smile. “Two cones for the happy couple!”

Yaz started to say that they weren’t together but before she could the Doctor threw her arm around her shoulder. “Thank you. We’re here on vacation. We’ve been having a brilliant time. Isn’t that right dear?”

Yaz blushed a deep red at the Doctor calling her ‘dear.’ She wasn’t sure what the Doctor was up to but decided it was best to play along. “Absolutely. It’s beautiful here. This one knows how to spoil a girl.”

This time the Doctor blushed as the shop worker gave them a big smile. “Well you two make a lovely couple.”

They thanked him again while the Doctor paid. They decided to sit outside at one of the tables that was shaded by a big umbrella while they ate. After a few moments of eating in silence, Yaz spoke up. “Why did you do that?” There was no anger in her voice, just curiosity.

“Do what?” asked the Doctor, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Why did you say that we’re together?”

“Oh. He seemed like such a nice lad. Didn’t want him to get embarrassed or feel bad for assuming we’re a couple.”

“That was sweet of you.”

One of those smiles that the Doctor reserved only for Yaz crept across her face. “It was nothin. Really.”

They talked and joked as they finished their ice cream. The Doctor had somehow managed to get ice cream on the tip of her nose while they were eating. Without thinking about what she was doing, Yaz reached up and swiped it off with one of her fingers. Still not thinking she put her finger in her mouth to lick off the ice cream. She stopped dead in her tracks, finger still in her mouth, when she realized what she had done. Her brown eyes met the Doctor’s hazel. There was no mistaking that look. It was a look of want. That’s when the flavor of the ice cream hit Yaz. She quickly removed her finger from her mouth.

“Oh ugh, how do you eat that Doctor?”

The Doctor averted her eyes, looking anywhere but at Yaz. “It’s kind of an acquired taste.”

 _“Nice goin Yaz, way to ruin the moment,”_ Yaz thought to herself.

“Hey,” the brunette said, nudging the Doctor in an attempt to get her to look at her again.

“Hmm,” said the Doctor, turning her head towards the other woman.

“What do you say we keep walking down the boardwalk? Maybe we’ll find some neat shops or an arcade.”

The blonde’s eyes lit up and jumped up from her seat. “Brilliant idea Yaz! Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?”

Yaz couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. She hated making the Doctor feel awkward but was glad that she had been able to turn her mood around so quickly. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

They hadn’t walked very far when they came across a large box on the side of the boardwalk. Everyone else was walking past it but the Doctor was too curious to just pass it by. As they got closer they could see that something was written on the flap of the box. ‘Free Puppies to a Good Home.’ They peered inside to see a single golden retriever puppy, only about eight weeks old. His fur was the same color as the Doctor’s hair. He was looking up at them, wagging his tail, and almost looked as if he was smiling.

“Look at you,” cooed the Doctor as she reached into the box to pick him up.

Yaz thought her heart might explode when the puppy began licking the Doctor’s face and the Doctor giggled.  The puppy snuggled up in the Doctor’s arms. Yaz stroked his soft fur.

“Can we keep him Yaz?”

“Doctor, dogs are a big responsibility.”

“I’ve had a dog before. His name was K-9. Well he was a robot but he was a robot dog and I took care of him just fine.”

Yaz thought for a moment. “I don’t know Doctor.”

Suddenly she was being stared at with not only the Doctor’s puppy dog eyes, which were hard enough to say no to, but also the golden retriever’s puppy dog eyes as well. The puppy let out a whimper. “Please Yaz.”

In that moment, Yaz knew that she was done for. “Oh okay. What are you going to name him?”

The Doctor wrapped Yaz in a hug. “Thank you!” She pulled away and held the puppy up. “You hear that, you get to live with us! A new member of the fam! You’ll love the Tardis. Lots of space to run and play. How does that sound Phineas?” The puppy barked as if in response.

“Phineas?” asked Yaz.

The Doctor’s hazel eyes met the younger woman’s brown. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”  
            Yaz scratched the top of the puppy’s head. “I think it’s perfect. We can call him Fin for short.”

“Brilliant! Ten points to Yaz!”

“You know Doctor, we’re going to need to get Fin a collar and some other supplies if he’s going to stay with us.”

“You’re right! I know the perfect pet shop to go to. Come on, let’s get a shift on!”

 

 


	2. Animalia 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz get some puppy supplies for Fin

The Doctor carried Fin in her arms all the way back to the Tardis. Once they were in the console room she handed him to Yaz. The time lord began to excitedly pull levers, twist knobs, and throw switches. She was practically dancing around the control panel. Yaz couldn’t help but smile as she watched the older women. The brunette couldn’t remember the last time she had seen the Doctor this excited about something. As they took off, she held Fin tighter to her chest so that she wouldn’t drop him. However, this meant that she didn’t have any free hands to steady herself with. Yaz stumbled to the side but was quickly caught around the waist by a strong arm.

“Careful there Yaz! You nearly took a spill.”

Dark eyes met hazel as the two women stared at each other. Yaz felt as if she was receiving small electric shocks where the Doctor was in contact with her. “Yeah, thanks for catching me.”

The Tardis landed with a small thud. The Doctor still hadn’t let go of her companion. It wasn’t until Fin let out a small bark that she finally dropped her hand and they both looked away as their cheeks flooded with color.

“Right,” said the Doctor, shifting her attention to Fin. “Let’s go get this little guy all set up.”

“Do you want to hold him while we shop?”

“YES!” shouted the Doctor excited before clearing her throat and saying much more calmly. “I mean yes I would like that.”

Yaz chuckled as she handed the small furball over to the Doctor. “It’s okay to be excited. It’s your first puppy after all.”

The blonde nuzzled into Fin’s neck and he nuzzled right back. The two really were quite cute together Yaz thought.

\------

“Uh, Doctor, where are we?” asked Yaz when they stepped into the pet store. She had seen a blue humanoid alien walking something that looked a lot like an octopus on a leash when they walked in.

“Animalia 9, year 3125. Home to the universe’s largest pet store. They have stuff for any pet imaginable here.”

Yaz rolled her eyes. Leave it to the Doctor to take them to an alien pet store when they could have just as easily gone to one on earth. “How are we ever going to find what we need? This place is practically the size of that Kerblam packing facility we went to.”

“Oh come on Yaz, it not nearly that big.”

“It’s still pretty massive though.”

Fin chose that moment to wriggle out of the Doctor’s arms and ran off into the store. Yaz and the Doctor followed after him.

“Fin, no. Come back here boy!” called the Doctor as she weaved through aliens and their strange looking pets.

“Sorry!” apologized Yaz as she bumped into an Ood.

Fin was surprisingly fast for as small as he was and it was easier for him to weave through the people. Eventually he stopped in front of one of the isles, sat down, and wagged his tail happily as he waited for the two women to catch up to him.

They were both out of breath when they reached the patiently waiting puppy. The Doctor scooped him up and began talking to him seriously. “Phineas ya can’t just go runnin off like that. You could have gotten hurt! I don’t know what I would do if something happened to ya.” The Doctor was going to continue but Yaz pulled on the sleeve of her t-shirt to get her attention. “What is it Yaz?”

“Doctor look,” Yaz said pointing up at the sign over the isle they were in front of.

The time lord looked up and read ‘Isle 134: Earth Canines.’ Then she looked back at Fin, a smile on her face. “You clever pup! You led us here didn’t you boy?”

Fin let out a small bark as if in affirmation and licked the Doctor’s face. This made the blonde laugh happily. Yaz could never get tired of hearing that noise. She reached over and stroked Fin’s fur. Fin turned and started licking her hand causing Yaz to smile broadly.

“Good on you mate. You’re a clever little guy aren’t you?”

“Course he is. Now where should we start?”

“Well he’ll need a collar and a leash, some food dishes, food, and some toys at the very least.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up at the last part. “K-9 never did play with toys. Seeing as he was a robot and all. Never really got to play fetch or tug of war or anything like that.”

Yaz’s heart started to melt as she began to imagine the Doctor laughing and playing with Fin. “How about you start picking things out while I go get a trolley?”

Ten minutes later Yaz returned. The Doctor had picked out a Tardis blue collar and a matching leash. She held them up for the younger woman to look at. “What do you think?

“I think they’re perfect. They’ll look great on him. We’ll have to get him some tags as well.”

The Doctor put them into the trolley and they continued down the isle. They decided on a set of blue and grey food dishes as well as a bag of puppy chow. Finally, they made it to the toy section of the isle.

“Look at this one Yaz!” exclaimed the Doctor as she pulled a stuffed lobster off of one of the shelves. She handed it to Fin who immediately took it in his mouth and started wagging his tail.

Yaz laughed at the small puppy. The lobster was almost as big as he was but he was able to fit the end of the tail in his mouth easily. She tugged on it gently, starting a small game of tug of war. “I think he likes it. We should get it for him.”

They looked around for a little big longer. They ended up also picking out several tennis balls, a rope toy, a Frisbee, and some treats. Before heading to the check out they made a dog tag to put on his collar.

The Doctor and Yaz were unloading their supplies at the check-out when the three eyed, purple skinned alien that was behind the register started talking to them. “First time dog parents?”

“Yeah, we’re super excited. Can’t wait to get this little guy home,” beamed the Doctor.

“Well he is absolutely adorable. He’s lucky to have two mommies that will take care of him. And puppies can be wonderful practice before deciding to bring your own little ones into the world.”

The Doctor and Yaz both turned deep shades of red. They were grateful that the woman was scanning their last item. The Doctor fumbled awkwardly to get her money out as quickly as possible. She thanked the cashier and they got out of there before anything else could be said.

Outside they put on Fin’s new collar and leash. They let him walk around a bit and go to the bathroom before heading back to the Tardis. Neither one of them had said anything since the comment that had been made back at the pet store.

“I’m going to go change into some pajama,” said Yaz after they took off.

“Fin and I will be in the living room if you want to join us when you’re finished.”

Yaz quickly changed out of her tank top and shorts and into a pair of red plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She exited her room and headed towards where the Doctor said she would be. She wanted to talk to her. She didn’t want to end their day on an awkward note. Especially when it had started out so good.

She entered the living room and found a sight that nearly made her heart explode from cuteness. The Doctor was curled up on her purple sofa with Fin in her arms. The time lord’s mouth was slightly agape and Fin was snoring lightly. Both were sound asleep. Yaz crossed the room as quietly as possible. There was a soft, grey blanket on the back of the couch that she carefully took off and covered the beautiful blonde and tiny puppy with. She leaned down and softly kissed the tops of each of their heads. “Goodnight you two.”

As the brunette was about to walk back across the room and head to bed, the Doctor mumbled in her sleep, “Yaz in a tank top, brilliant.

A huge grin spread across her tan face. She also made a mental note to wear tank tops around the Doctor more often.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My golden retriever also has a Tardis blue collar. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	3. Sheffield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz head back to Sheffield so that Fin can meet Ryan and Graham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for the update, i've been extremely busy

Yaz woke up early and decided to find the Doctor and Fin. She was almost to the console room when she heard the Doctor’s voice. “Phineas come back here! That is not a toy!”

Yaz rounded the corner to the console room to find the Doctor chasing after the golden retriever puppy. Fin was running around with the Doctor’s sonic in his mouth and wagging his tail happily. A smile spread across her face as she watched the two of them and she tried to keep from giggling. Fin stopped momentarily. He knelt down, facing the Doctor, and continued to wag his tail.

“That’s a good boy Fin, now give mommy her sonic.” As the Doctor reached reached forward Fin darted off again. “Oh, you cheeky little…”

Yaz couldn’t contain the laugher that escaped her lips. The blonde whipped her head towards the entryway and her face split into a grin. “Mornin’ Yaz! Havin a bit of trouble here. I put my sonic down while I was doing some repairs, Fin was watching me and then he took off with it. Now he won’t give it back.”

“He thinks you’re playing a game, Doctor.”

The older woman scrunched up her face in that adorable way that Yaz loved. “I think he might be winning.”

Yaz chuckled. “I think so too. Would you like some help?”

“That would be brilliant.”

The younger woman knelt down and patted her thighs. “Come here Fin. Here boy!” Fin stopped running and looked to see who had called his name. When he saw Yaz kneeling, he came bounding towards her. Yaz pet his soft head. “What a good boy. Can you sit?” Fin immediately obeyed and sat down, earning himself another pat on the head. She reached out and picked him up. Gently she took the sonic from Fin’s mouth and he began licking her face.

The Doctor walked over to stand next to her companions. “Yazmin Khan, you never cease to amaze me.”

The brunette felt her cheeks redden at the compliment. “It was nothing really.” She handed the slobbery sonic back to the Doctor.

The Doctor put the sonic in one of her coat pockets without breaking eye contact with the other woman. “So, what are we going to do today?”

“Well, the boys haven’t met Fin yet. I was thinkin we could pop back to Sheffield and pick them up.”

“Brilliant idea!” The blonde’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed and concern washed over her features. “Do you think the boys will like him? And do you think Fin will like them? What if they don’t get along?”

Yaz switched her hold on Fin so that she could cradle him in one arm, she placed her free hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I don’t know about Graham but I know that Ryan loves dogs. And Fin seems to like most people so I think they’ll all get on fine.”

The older woman’s face softened. “You’re right. He does certainly seem to like you anyway. Then again how can anyone not like Yaz!” Her face flushed after she said that last part. “Anyway, Sheffield.”

******

            Half an hour later the Tardis was parked outside of Graham’s place. Yaz had sent Ryan a text telling him that they would be arriving soon and had a surprise for them. The Doctor had put Fin on his blue leash while Yaz went to change out of her pajamas. When she came back the Doctor was holding him in her arms and telling him all about Ryan and Graham.

            “You guys are going to be the best of mates. We’ll go on all sorts of adventures,” she was saying to him as Yaz walked in.

“You ready to go Doc?”

The Doctor turned to look at Yaz. Her hazel eyes roved over the other woman’s body, taking in her outfit. Yaz was wearing tight black jeans and a button up and her usual leather jacket. Even though she was showing substantially less skin, the Doctor was looking at her the same way as she had when she had come into the console room wearing shorts and a tank top the day before. The look made her feel as if her stomach was full of butterflies. It took a moment for the Doctor to find her voice and finally respond.

“Ready to go if you are.”

The Doctor put down Fin once they were outside the Tardis. The three walked up to Graham’s front door and Yaz knocked twice. Ryan opened it a few moments later. “Hey Doc, Yaz.” Then he spotted Fin and his eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, is that a puppy! Did we get a puppy?”

The Doctor and Yaz nodded, both of them grinning at his excitement.

Ryan knelt down and started fawning over him. Giving him pets and letting him lick his face. “This is amazing! Wait till Graham sees you.”

“Wait till Graham sees what?” said the older man as he walked up to the door.

Ryan held up their newest member of the family. “Team Tardis got a puppy!”

“Oh aren’t you cute,” he said patting Fin’s head. “Come on in you lot, you don’t have to stand outside in the cold.”

They all went into the living room. Ryan and Yaz sat on the floor so they could play with Fin. The Doctor sat in the chair that she bought to replace the one she accidentally landed the Tardis on and Graham went to make tea.

“So what’s his name?” asked Ryan.

“Phineas, but we’ve decided to call him Fin for short,” explained Yaz.

“It’s going to be awesome havin a dog around the Tardis. We can teach you all sorts of tricks.”

Graham came in, handed a cup of tea to the Doctor, and took a seat near her. “It will be good for us to have a puppy around. Give us something to smile about, especially after the way our adventures go sometimes.” The Doctor nodded in agreement as she watched Yaz and Ryan roll a ball to each other across the floor and Fin chase after it. Huge smiles were on both of their faces and occasionally they would laugh when the puppy would clumsily stumble. “Cute isn’t it? Watching them play. Haven’t seen Ryan smile like that in a while.”

The Doctor’s eyes were on Yaz. She wasn’t sure if Graham had noticed this and she was extremely grateful that Yaz hadn’t caught her staring. The Doctor took a sip of her tea before answering. “He’s a good addition to the Fam. Fits right in.”

Fin finally caught the ball, causing Ryan and Yaz to cheer. Ryan was giving him belly rubs as he wriggled happily on floor. Yaz looked up and caught the Doctor’s eye. A whole conversation seemed to be shared in that glance. It was a thank you for letting them keep Fin, appreciation for always being there for each other, and also something deeper that neither one of them was sure if they wanted to admit was there or not.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while. I had to put my own dog to sleep recently and it has made writing this story very difficult. I'll come back to it when there has been more time to deal with the loss.


	4. Petrarch 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the fam go to Petrarch 7 with Fin for a nice relaxing day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. Also this chapter isn't that great but it's at least something.

It had been a couple months since Fin had joined the family. In the short time he had been with them he had grown a considerable amount and with the help of everyone on Team Tardis was on his way to learning quite a few tricks. In fact, Yaz had just walked into the living room to see the Doctor attempting to teach him to roll over.

“Like this boy,” she was saying as rolled over on the ground. An amused looking Fin merely tilted his head at her. Yaz had to stifle a giggle with her hand as she watched the two of them.

Fin must have heard her muffled snickering because he turned his head in her direction. When he caught sight of Yaz he bounded over and nudged her hand for pets. Yaz knelt down so that she could make over the wriggling fluff ball more easily.

By this time the Doctor had walked over, “Hiya Yaz! Fin and I were just doing a bit of training. What brings you in here?”

Yaz stood up to face the Doctor. “Actually I was looking for you. The boys were wondering what we’re going to do today. They think we should take Fin somewhere where he can run about a bit. It’s been a while since he’s had a proper run outside of the Tardis.”

The Doctor’s hazel eyes glimmered with excitement. “That’s a brilliant idea! I know just the place to go. Beautiful planet full of open fields to play in.” She grabbed Yaz by the hand ,which sent electrical sensations shooting up her arm at the contact, and started pulling her towards the console room. “C’mon no time to waste now. Well not really, we’re in a time machine so time doesn’t really matter. You know what I meant though.”

Fin was running at their heels, he knew that something exciting was about to happen and wasn’t about to miss it. He rounded the corner to the console room a little too quickly though and crashed right into Ryan, knocking him over.

“Bloody hell Fin, where’s the fire?” Ryan exclaimed. Fin licked his face in apology and Ryan laughed. “Alright, alright. I forgive you. Just try to watch where you’re going mate.”

Fin ran over to sit next to the Doctor who was punching in coordinates on the console while Ryan picked himself off the floor. About that time Graham entered the room. “I heard a thump, everything alright in here?”

“Jus’ peachy. Fin had a little run in with Ryan but everyone’s okay,” replied the Doctor.

“Where we headed to Doc?” Ryan asked, walking up to look at the coordinates on the screen. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read them because they were in Gallifreyan.

“Petrarch 7. Lovely planet. The sky is lavender colored and it has the softest grass known to man. Perfect place for puppies to run around and play.”

“What’s the catch?” asks Graham.

“Oi! Wha’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just that it sounds relaxing. No offense Doc but our adventures aren’t usually of the relaxing sort.”

“No catch, just a nice day out with the fam.” Graham looked skeptical but didn’t say anything further. “Right now, to Petrarch!” With that the Doctor pulled the lever next to her and the Tardis whorped into action. As they landed with a thump, a custard cream rolled out of the dispenser. The Doctor reached to grab it but Fin snatched it before she could. He had learned about the dispenser early on and often times stole them from the Doctor when one would pop out. It was hard to say which of the two of them liked the treats more. The Doctor scrunched her face at him. “You know I wouldn’t let just anyone get away with that. Consider yourself lucky.”

Fin licked the crumbs off of his lips and wagged his whole body. The Doctor laughed and patted him on the head. Yaz couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at watching the interaction between the two. They were just too cute.

The Doctor straightened, “What are you waiting for fam? Let’s go outside and play!”

“Hey Doc, can I go get some toys for Fin to play with?” asked Ryan

“Brilliant idea! Ten points to Ryan.”

“No offense Doc but I think I’m going to sit in the grass and read a book. I’m a bit old to be playing with a pup the way you lot do.”

“None taken Graham.”

Graham went off to the library to get a book and Ryan had left to get the toys for Fin, leaving Yaz and the Doctor alone.

“Shall we head on out then,” asked the Doctor.

Yaz nodded enthusiastically and smiled one of her brilliant smiles that the Doctor loved. They opened the doors of the Tardis and called for Fin. They had taught him not to leave the Tardis without permission because it could be dangerous if he ran out every time the doors opened. Once he realized he was allowed to leave, he bolted out the doors. The two watched from the doors for a moment as the puppy rolled around in the soft grass and ran around in big circles. They looked at each other, big smiles on their face. The Doctor’s hazel eyes softened as she gazed at Yaz. Absentmindedly she reached up and brushed a stray strand of her companion’s hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek in the process. Yaz felt herself blush.

Before either of them could say anything, Ryan returned with a Frisbee, several different types of balls, a rope toy, and some squeaky toys in his arms. “I couldn’t decide what to bring.” He seemed totally oblivious to the moment that he had just ruined between the two.

The three of them stepped outside and were joined shortly by Graham, who prompty sat in the grass with his book.

“Oh my, you were right Doc. This grass is glorious,” he said immediately.

The other companions bent down to feel for themselves. Which then resulted in both of them laying down with their arms and legs spread out.

“This grass is proper brilliant,” said Yaz, running her hands through it.

“I could fall asleep right here,” Ryan said, closing his eyes. That’s when Fin decided to run over and jump onto Ryan’s stomach. “OOOF!”

Yaz, Graham, and the Doctor laughed.

“Looks like he’s ready to play,” said the Doctor as she giggled.

The three of them started a game of football with one of the larger balls. Fin chased the ball as it was passed between them. When he was able to gain possession he would push it around with his nose and try to keep it away from the others as long as possible. After a while the three companions were out of breath and opted to take turns throwing the Frisbee. Graham sat a little ways away reading and occasionally looking up to smile at the others laughing and playing. It was like a family day out at the park.

After a while they decided to take a break for lunch. They all sat in the grass eating sandwiches that they had prepared in the Tardis. Fin was begging for food from anyone who he thought might give him something.

“This was nice we should stuff like this more often,” commented Ryan.

“I agree,” Graham said.

“You’re just glad that you’re eating something that hasn’t been shoved in your pocket all day for once,” teased Ryan.

As the two boys teased each other back and forth, the Doctor laid back so she could watch the clouds. Yaz watched her lay back, admiring how beautiful she looked in the sun. The Doctor caught her looking and wordlessly reached her hand out, motioning Yaz forward. Yaz moved forward and the Doctor pulled her down so that the brunette’s head was resting on the blonde’s stomach. A smile played across the blonde’s face as she started to run her hand through the brunette’s hair. Yaz closed her eyes at the sensation. For a few moments, the two were in their own little world, enjoying being close to each other. That is until a yell brought them back to reality.

“FIN NO!” yelled Ryan and Graham in unison.

Yaz and the Doctor sat bolt upright just in time to see Fin jump into a mud puddle and emerge covered head to toe in filth. All four of them groaned. Fin on the other hand looked extremely pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr at burnt-toaster-waffles. check out my other fics on here as well! thanks for reading


End file.
